


Collision Course

by bigstarkenergy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Somewhat, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigstarkenergy/pseuds/bigstarkenergy
Summary: “I don’t know, sometimes, I look at you, and I think that maybe we were always meant to end up here.” Tony says, and it’s painstakingly casual, but at this point, Steve can hear the question behind it, the unasked“Do you?”





	Collision Course

“You ever think we were destined to end up here?” 

“No.”

Tony turns to look at him, raising an eyebrow. “Really, Rogers? Would’ve pegged you as the fate ends all type.”

“Fate means that all those people were meant to die.”

Tony tilts his head, turns back around, goes back to staring out at the barren wasteland in front of them. “Yeah,” he says, tipping his head in Steve’s direction, “That’s true.”

Steve grunts a little, in response. 

“I don’t know, sometimes, I look at you, and I think that maybe we were always meant to end up here.” Tony says, and it’s painstakingly casual, but at this point, Steve can hear the question behind it, the unasked  _“Do you?”_

Instead of answering the question, Steve evades, because that’s what he’s good at, nowadays. “How do you mean?”

Tony turns to look at him, eyes open and scared. “I mean,” he says, staring into Steve’s eyes, “Maybe we couldn’t have done anything. Maybe we were meant to fight, meant to lose. Maybe this whole thing was bound to happen.”

“New York too?” 

Steve asks it harshly in the morning dawn, but Tony doesn’t flinch. Instead, Tony gives him a long, calculating glance before nodding a little and sighing.

“New York too.”

“So, we were always meant to stand here,” Steve says, and there are a million other ways he could finish that sentence, but he chooses not to. The words hang empty, unfinished off the balcony, and Steve watches as they float there, half complete. Steve feels like that, a lot of the time, nowadays.

“Yeah,” Tony says, his brown eyes so smart, so sad, so fucking  _much_ , and Steve doesn’t know much anymore, but he knows that there are very few people he can stand left in the universe, but that Tony is on the top of that list.

Distantly, in the far distance, they hear a bang and seconds later, red sparkles shoot up in the sky. Fireworks. 

“Guess the world never really stops,” Steve says, staring at the sparks of color that fizzle out.

“Guess not,” Tony replies, pressing up against him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. He kisses him, hard, desperate, before pulling away to look into Steve’s eyes. There’s so much there that Steve could probably spend decades figuring it out, but they don’t have decades, not anymore.

“Happy Birthday, Steve,” Tony says, softly, eyes so honest and bare in a way that they never are.

“Thanks,” Steve whispers back, before pressing Tony against the wall, kissing him so desperately that it almost hurts. Tony kisses back, grabbing onto him like he needs this, like they’re both drowning, dying, and that’s when Steve  _gets_  it. 

Later, when they’re both tired and exhausted, both from sex and _talking,_ Steve looks up from Tony’s chest and whispers “I think I get it.”

“Yeah?” Tony asks, looking down at him. His tone is fond and the hand in Steve’s hair is soft, gentle. Calming.

“You think we were always going to end up here, in this bed,-” Steve thinks of the unfinished words he left out there on the balcony, and gathers up all his strength, “Together.”

“Yeah,” Tony says, eyes inexplicably soft as he looks down at Steve. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments warm my heart! You can find me at tumblr @bigstarkenergy


End file.
